PROMISE
by 93degress
Summary: Saat hidup baekhyun berubah 180 derajat ketika kecelakaan itu merenggut semua kehidupan normalnya, memaksanya untuk duduk dikursi roda, kau tidak keberatan aku cacat, bahkan aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan kakiku sendiri. tidak ini caraku menebus semua kesalahan dimasa lalu. CHANBAEK X HUNBAEK / BOYS LOVE / BOYS X BOYS/ MATURE / MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**PROMISE**

 _Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun_

 _Yaoi_

 _Boys X Boys_

 _Boys Love_

 _Drama/Romance_

 _Mengandung konten dewasa_

 _Homophobic dont read my story_

 _Dont bushing my story/ tidak suka tidak usah baca_

 _Menulis apa yang ingin ditulis_

 _Niniebee present_

.

.

.

Hari ini keadaan cafe sangat sibuk seorang pelayan hilir mudik melayani banyak pelanggang yang datang di cafe itu, pelayan dengan pipi tembem dan mata sipitnya yang terbalut eye liner itu nampak sangat terlihat gesit walaupun peluh membasahi dahinya, tapi dengan semangat dia selalu menyunggingkan bibirnya untuk menyambut setiap pelanggan yang datang kecafe itu, _the flolar cafe._

" Baekhyunee kau bisa istirahat sekarang." ucap sipemilik cafe

" Ah iya Minseokie _Hyung_ terimakasih, mungkin sebentar lagi." Jawab laki-laki mungil itu.

Ya Baekhyun kerja di cafe milik minseok, suami dari sahabatnya Kim Jongdae, Jongdae menyarankan kepada baekhyun untuk membantu minseok di cafe yang dikelola minseok, dan kala itu baekhyun yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan mengiyakan tawaran jongdae untuk bekerja di cafe milik suami sahabatnya itu, dan ternyata diluar ekspektasi baekhyun, minseok adalah orang yang baik dimatanya, minseok adalah sosok laki-laki yang ramah, itu mengapa dia sangat betah bekerja di cafe milik minseok.

"Baekhyunee gaji untuk bulan ini sudah aku transfer ke rekeningmu dan ada sedikit bonus untukmu."

" Ah _hyung_ kau selalu memberiku bonus setiap bulan."

" Tidak apa-apabaek, ini karna hasil kerjamu sangat memuaskanku, pakailah uangmu untuk pindah ke apartment yang lebih layak, aku tidak suka kau tinggal disitu."

" Ah tidak _hyung_ , aku sudah nyaman tinggal disana, lagi pula orang-orangnya sangat menyenangkan disana."

" Kau tahu baek aku takut kalau terjadi sesuatu saat kau pulang nanti, karna jalan yang kau lewati saat pulang sangat sepi."

" Sudahlah sayang, tidak akan ada yang berani mendekati baekhyun, kau tau dia juara satu judo." Seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam pekat dengan setelan jas kerjanya masuk kedalam cafe dan mengintrufsi obrolan kedua orang laki-laki mungil itu.

" Ya suamimu benar _hyung_ , aku akan menghajar orang itu jika dia berani macam-macam padaku." Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil mengarahkannya ke arah minseok.

" _See,_ dengar itu sayang, baekhyun akan baik-baik saja, jadi kau berhenti menyuruhnya pindah."

" Ah baiklah, tapi kau ingat baek,kalau sampai ada apa-apa padamu kabari aku dan jongdae segera."

" Iya _hyung_ aku akan mengabari kau dan chen, jadi aku bisa pulang hari ini."

" Oh baiklah, hati-hati dijalan baek."

Baekhyun kini tengah duduk di halte bis tak jauh dari cafe milik minseok, baekhyun tahu kalau sudah tidak ada bis lagi jam segini, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 22.00 malam, dan ia tahu bahwa menunggu bis adalah hal terkonyol karna sudah tidak ada bis jam-jam segini, baekhyun bangkit dan hendak memberhentikaan taxi, saat kakinya ia langkahkan ke jalan untuk memberhentikan taxi, tapi secepat kilat mobil BMW berwarna hitam melesat dengan cepat menyerempet tubuh kecil baekhyun, baekhyun terpental hampir beberapa meter, sipemilik mobil tak berhenti justru dia malah melesakan mobilnya meninggalkan baekhyun yang terkapar dipinggir jalan.

Baekhyun tidak dapat lagi merasakan sekujur tubuhnya, rasanya semuanya ngilu dan sakit, dia dapat melihat dan mendengar sayup-sayup suara orang-orang yang mengerumuninya, saling melemparkan kata-kata untuk segera memanggil ambulance, dan beberapa saat baekhyun melihat sosok minseok yang berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya, dan baekhyun pun kehilangan kesadarannya seketika.

"Baekhyun..Byun Baekhyun sadarlah, baek bangunlah baek." Ucap minseok histeris.

Baekhyun pun dilarikan kerumah sakit, dengan begitu banyak luka disekujur tubuhnya, baekhyun langsung ditangani oleh dokter yang berada di IGD, Minseok yang panik ditenangkan oleh jongdae, jongdae yang sedari tadi memeluk bahu sempit minseok sambil mencoba menenangkan simungil, baekhyun sudah minseok anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, makanya minseok sangat terlihat sangat panik saat mengetahui bahwa baekhyun menajadi korban tabrak lari.

"Jongdae- _ah_ siapa yang tega menabrak baekhyunee dan tidak bertanggung jawab huh." Ucap minseok lirih.

" Aku tidak tahu sayang, kita doakan saja semoga tidak ada yang terjadi kepada baekhyun." Jongdae memeluk tubuh mungil sang kekasih hati mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan kepadanya, padahal jujur saja jongdae juga merasakan hal yang sama, yaitu khawatir terhadap keadaan baekhyun.

Tidak selang berapa lama dokter paruh baya keluar dari ruangan IGD, menghampiri minseok dan jongdae yang berdiri sedari tadi di depan ruangan itu.

" Dokter bagaimana keadaan baekhyunee." Tanya minseok buru-buru.

Dokter itu tersenyum ke arah minseok, sangat paham dengan kekhawatiran minseok terhadap keadaan baekhyun. Dokter mencoba untuk memberikan penjelasan yang tidak membuat panik semuanya.

" Pasien saat ini masih kritis. Ada luka serius dibagian kepalanya karena efek benturan, dan juga dengan sangat menyesal kami harus memberitahukan bahwa, ada kerusakan saraf yang menyebabkan kaki pasien lumpuh."

" APA!" ucap serempak minseok dan jongdae.

" Ya pasien mengalami kelumpuhan permanen." Ucap dokter shindong

Minseok berhambur kepelukan jongdae, melampiaskan segala kesedihannya, baekhyun masih kritis dan sekarang dia masih belum sadarkan diri, bagiamna ini, itu yang ada di fikiran minseok dan jongde sekarang ini.

" Kapan baekhyun akan sadar dokter.?" Tanya jongdae

" Kita akan memindahkannya keruang ICU, dan memantaunya disana." Ucap dokter, " Kita hanya butuh sebuah keajaiban sekarang agar pasien segera tersdar dari komanya." Tambah dokter.

Minseok dan jongdae menyusul perawat menuju ruang ICU, disana sudah terlihat baekhyun yang kenah terbaring lemas dengan perban dibagian kepala dan tangannya, baekhyun masih belum sadar, dan itu membuat minseok sangat merasa sedih melihatnya.

"Baekhyunee, bangunlah, katakan padaku kalau kau baik-baik saja baek." Minseok memegang tangan baekhyun sambil sedikit menitikan air matanya. Tapi sayangnya baekhyun hanya terdiam seribu bahasa, jangankan untuk bicara membuka matanya saja dia enggan.

"Baek bangunlah." Lirih minseok. Chen yang melihat suami mungilnya itu menangis tersedu-sedu hanya bisa mengusap lembut menenangkan sang kekasih hati agar tetap tenang, padahal jika dikatakan chen juga sangat khwatir dengan keadaan baekhyun sekarang

...

Baekhyun masih belum sadarkan diri setelah lima hari berada dirumah sakit, jongdae dan minseok yang bergantian melihat baekhyun, baekhyun masih berada di rung ICU dokter bilang belum ada progres yang signifikan mengenai baekhyun, minseok sangat sedih, ini hari kelimanya dirumah sakit tapi baekhyun masih saja betah memejamkan matanya.

" Jondae-ah bagaimana ini, kenapa baekhyun kita masih saja belum sadarkan diri." Ucap minseok sambil menempelkan tangannya kejendela ruang icu dan memperhatikan baekhyun yang terbaring dengan berbagai alat medis disana.

" Tenang dulu saja, baekhyun kuat aku yakin dia akan bisa melewati semua ini aku percaya itu." Ucap jondae menengkan kegelisahan suaminya itu.

...

"Jadi dia belum sadar kai.?" Tanya seorang laki-laki.

" Belum, aku mendengar dari dokter dan perawat disana, katanya dia masih koma, dan-." Kai menjeda kalimatnya, " Dan apa.!" Ucap silaki-laki itu.

" Dan—dia sepertinya lumpuh yeol." Ucap Kai

Laki-laki berjas hitam itu terdiam, tanpa kata apapun, dia hanya terdiam mendengarkan semua penuturan sang sekertaris.

"Pantau terus keadaannya dan laporkan semuanya padaku." Ucap laki-laki itu

" Baiklah Yeol." Ucap Kai.

...

Hari ini minseok mengunjungi baekhyun dengan membawa sang buah hati, hasil dari pernikahannya dengan jongdae, Kim yerin bayi berusia delapan bulan itu memiliki pipi gembil nan lucu.

" Nah yerin-a kita akan mengunjungi baekhyun hyung, apa kau senang." Ucap minseok kepada bayinya itu yang kini berada di gendongannya, bayi lucu itu hanya bergumam bahasa bayi menandakan kalau dia senang.

Minseok berjalan keruang ICU, kata dokter hari ini baekhyun akan dipindahkan keruang rawat inap, karena baekhyun sudah mulai stabil, ya meskipun belum ada tanda-tanda kalau baekhyun akan siuman, ini hari kedelapan baekhyun berada di rumah sakit, tapi setidaknya baekhyun sudah tidak tergantung lagi pada mesin.

Kini baekhyun sudah berada diruang rawat inap, setelah suster memeriksa keadaan baekhyun dan kini meninggalkan minseok yang menungguinya.

" Baek, aku merindukanmu, dan lihat yerin juga, apa kau tidak mau melihat anakku huh." Ucap minseok, minseok tahu akan ada kesedihan lain saat baekhyun sadar nanti, kenyataan bahwa baekhyunnya akan menderita kelumpuhan, pasti akan membuat simungil ini terpuruk.

Saat minseok tengah membaringkan yerin di soffa ruang rawat itu tiba-tiba minseok menangkap pergerakan tangan baekhyun, astaga minseok sangat terkejut, dan senang, apakah baekhyun sadar, apakah baekhyun sudah akan terbangun dari komanya, dan benar, baekhyun membuka matanya pelan, mencoba membiaskan cahanya yang masuk kedalam retinanya, minseok tidak bisa menahan air mata bahagianya.

" Ba—baek kau sadar huh." Ucap minseok lirih. " Aku akan panggilkan dokter sebentar." Minseok berlari keluar luar ruangan untuk memanggil dokter, sedangkan baekhyun masih mencoba untuk membiasakan matanya dengan semua cahaya ini.

" Ssshh kenapa sakit sekali, aku dimana." Gumam baekhyun, baekhyun mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi, tapi kenapa kepalanya sangat sakit.

Pintu terbuka minseok kembali dengan seorang dokter dan seorang perawat masuk kedalam ruangan baekhyun.

" Halo tuan byun, akhirnya anda siuman juga, aku akan memeriksa anda sebentar." Ucap dokter kepada baekhyun, dokter itu memeriksa semuanya mata, detak jangtung dan juga motorik baekhyun lainnya.

" Bagaimana keadaanya dokter Oh." Tanya minseok

" Seperti yang sudah dokter shindong bicarakan sesaat setelah baekhyun koma, ada beberapa saraf kaki baekhyun yang rusak, dan itu akan menyebabkan kelupuhan permanent kepada kaki baekhyun." Ucap dokter Oh sehun

" A—apa, aku apa." Gagap baekhyun

" Baek kau." Gumam minseok, " Aku apa, katakan dokter aku apa, aku lumpuh, kau bilang aku lumpuh, minseok hyung, aku akan lumpuh, itu artinya aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi." Baekhyun meracau minseok yang tidak tega melihat baekhyun lantas langsung menghampirinya dan memeluk baekhyun, baekhyun meraung-raung menangis di pelukan minseok, sambil sesekali menggumamkan ketidak percayaannya.

Sedangkan sehun yang melihat adegan ini nyatanya entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa iba yang menyentuh hatinya.

" Dokter Oh kita masih memiliki pasien." Ucap sang perawat yang mana membuyarkan lamunan sehun tentang baekhyun.

" Baiklah aku akan memberikan resep dan silahkan ambil di bagian fharmasi." Ucap sehun

...

Keesokan harinya baekhyun tampak murung bahkan minseok yang menyuruhnya makanpun tidak di gubrisnya, baekhyun hanya duduk diatas kursi rodanya menghadap kejendela, pipi tirus, bibir pucat, dan masih ada sisa-sisa bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya, bahkan kepalanya pun masih terbalut perban.

" Baekhyunee makanlah dulu, biar kau cepat sembuh, dan kau bisa pulang." Ucap minseok

" Tidak—aku tidak mau hyung." Ucap simungil

" Tapi baek, kau belum makan sedari pagi." Bujuk minseok lagi

" Kau bilang biar aku cepat sembuh hyung, aku bahkan tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi, aku lumpuh, aku cacat sekarang, dimananya yang kau sebut sembuh." Baekhyun meracau sambil air matanya mengalir deras di pipinya. Minseok tidak tersinggung dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun, nyatanya minseok tahu apa yang sedang anak itu rasakan.

" Setidaknya jika mau memiliki tenaga kau bisa mulai untuk terapi berjalan." Potong sehun, entah sejak kapan sehun berda diruangan baekhyun.

" Dokter Oh, apa anda mau melakukan pemeriksaan." Ucap minseok

" Iya, ini jadwalku memeriksa tuan byun baekhyun." Ucap sehun

Baekhyun yang merasa namanya disebut mencoba membalikkan kursi rodanya, " Hyung bantu aku naik keranjang." Ucap simungil, saat minseok akan menghampirinya tapi sehun lebih dulu mengangkat baekhyun dari kursi rodanya, dan mendudukannya disisian tempat tidur, baekhyun yang terkejut tidak mengatakan apapun.

" Nah kita lihat kakimu sekarang." Sehun memeriksa dan mengetuk-ngetuk lutut baekhyun dengan menggunakan _Reflex Hammer_ sejenis alat untuk memeriksa reflek tandon dalam lutut.

" Apa ini sakit." Tanya sehun, baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, lantas sehun mencoba menggerak-gerakan kaki baekhyun.

" Aku sudah memeriksa hasil rontgen baekhyun kemarin, dan sepertinya saraf dikakinya tidak begitu parah, aku akan mencoba menjadwalkan baekhyun untuk _psioterafi_ semoga itu akan membuat setidaknya baekhyun bisa berdiri dan berjalan menggunakan kruk." Ucap sehun kepada minseok, sambil sedikit memperhatikan baekhyun.

" Kau dengar baek, kau dengar apa yang dokter Oh bilang, kau akan bisa berjalan, jadi aku mohon makan ya." Ucap minseok

Baekhyun jujur saja senang dengan apa yang dia dengar dari dokter sehun, tapi yang jadi pertanyaan apakah benar dia akan bisa berjalan lagi. " Tapi berapa lama?, berapa lama aku harus psioterafi.?" Tanya baekhyun

" sembilan, sembilan bulan, dan aku yang akan menanganimu langsung." Ucap sehun.

" Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap simungil

...

Baekhyun masih belum senang dengan apa yang didengarnya, sembilan bulan itu bukan waktu yang sebentar untuknya, dan selama sembilan bulan itu apakah dia akan terus-terusan merepotkan minseok dan jongdae, sedangkan mereka juga memiliki bayi yang harus mereka urus.

Baekhyun membawa kursi rodanya kesebuah taman rumah sakit, dia di bantu suster untuk sampai ditaman, sejujurnya sehun melarang baekhyun untuk keluar, tapi baekhyun bersikukuh untuk keluar dengan alasan ingin menghirup udara segar, dan dia bosen berada di dalam ruang rawat inapnya.

" Ibu ayah, lihat aku, sekarang aku tidak bisa berjalan. Bahkan aku kini tidak berguna, aku bahkan merepotkan minseok hyung dan jongdae, kenapa aku tidak mati saja saat mobil itu menabraku." Gumam baekhyun sambil menahan air matanya yang ingin segera keluar dari matanya. Baekhyun terisak dan tanpa sadar seseorang berada disampingnya.

" Apa itu sakit, apa kau sangat merasa kesakitan." Ucap pemilik suara baritone itu.

Baekhyun mencoba berbalik dengan menggerakan roda kursi rodanya, tapi nyatanya kursi rodanya ditahan oleh laki-laki yang entah siapa itu, jadi dia hanya bisa menengokkan kepalanya, seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan mata bulat dan iris yang tegas sedang menatapnya intens.

" Maaf bisa kau melepaskan kursi rodaku, aku rasa aku harus segera kembali kekamar." Ucap baekhyun

" Katakan padaku apa itu sakit." Tanya laki-laki itu

" A—apa yang sakit." Tanya baekhyun gagap

" Luka ini dan semuanya." Ucap laki-laki itu

" Ah ya, sedikit tapi sekarang sudah tidak." Ucap baekhyun lagi.

" Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Laki-laki itu lagi. Laki-laki itu meninggalkan baekhyun tanpa sepatah kata apapun, baekhyun masih dibuat bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan laki-laki itu, ah biarlah baekhyun yang akan mendorong kembali kursi rodanya kekamarnya sebelum dia bertemu dengan sehun.

" Kau mau kemna? Tanya sehun.

" Aku ingin kembali kekamar dokter Oh." Ucap baekhyun

" Baiklah biarkan aku yang membantumu." Ucap sehun, sehun mendorong kursi roda baekhyun tanpa penolakan dari simungil, dan kembali masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

" Yeol apa kita akan terus memperhatikannya dari jauh."

" Tidak kai, aku akan segera membawanya setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit, aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab atas penderitaanya."

" Baiklah yeol, aku akan menunggu intruksi selanjutnya." Ucap kai.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **PS :** semoga kalian suka, jangan lupa like dan reviewnya satu patah kata dari kalian menyemangatiku, rencanya aku Cuma bikin 2 chap atau lebih tergantung alur ceritanya nanti see you next chap yeorobun.


	2. Chapter 2

**PROMISE**

 _Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun_

 _Yaoi_

 _Boys X Boys_

 _Boys Love_

 _Drama/Romance_

 _Mengandung konten dewasa_

 _Homophobic dont read my story_

 _Dont bushing my story/ tidak suka tidak usah baca_

 _Menulis apa yang ingin ditulis_

 _Niniebee Present_

Baekhyun sudah bisa pulang setelah berada selama 2 minggu di rumah sakit, entah kenapa saat jongdae akan membayar semua administrasi rumah sakit, pihak rumah sakit mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang sudah membayar lunas semua biaya baekhyun selama dirawat dirumah sakit, jongdae bertanya siapa yang membayar semua tagihan rumah sakit itu, tapi perawat bilang bahwa orang tersebut tidak ingin namanya diketahui oleh pihak keluarga baekhyun, makanya jongdae hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada perawat tersebut.

"HAH kau yakin jongdae- _ah_ , semua tagihan rumah sakit baekhyun sudah lunas, ada seseorang yang membayarnya." Bola mata minseok seolah akan keluar saat mengetahui cerita dari sang suami.

" Diamlah sayang kau akan membangunkan Yerin jika kau berteriak seperti itu." Mata jongdae menatap kearah bayi cantik yang kini tengah berada digendongan baekhyun, karna sedari tadi yerin menangis ingin digendong baekhyun, padahal minseok sudah melarangnya, tapi bayi 8 bulan itu masih saja merengek.

"Chen aku penasaran siapa orang yang membayar semua tagihan rumah sakitku." Ucap baekhyun.

" Iya aku juga sama baek, baiklah ayo kita pulang,tidak usah kau fikirkan lagi siapa yang membayar tagihanmu, ayo kita fikirkan nanti, aku akan mengambil dulu kursi roda."

...

Baekhyun tertawa sepanjang perjalanan dari kamar inap sampai kelobbi rumah sakit, karena mendengarkan setiap ocehan tidak jelas dari bayi 8 bulan yang duduk dipangkuannya, yerin adalah anak jongdae dan minseok, minseok adalah laki-laki spesial yang bisa mengandung, begitupun dengan dirinya, baekhyun kadang ingin juga memiliki anak seperti yerin lucu, menggemaskan, pintar dan cantik, tapi kalau di fikir-fikir lagi jangankan untuk memiliki anak, kekasih saja dia tidak punya.

" makanya segeralah kau cari pendamping baek, agar kau punya mainan seperti yerin." Ucap jongdae.

Pletak

Satu pukulan mendarat dikepala jongdae, ya pelakunya adalah sang suami yang mendaratkan tangan mungilnya kekepala jongdae.

" Yak minseokie kau ini apa-apaan huh." Jongdae meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang nyeri akibat pukulan tiba-tiba baekhyun.

" Yaak kim jongdae kau bilang anak kita mainan astaga ayah macam apa kau ini huh!" Ucap minseok kesal

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perdebatan dua pasangan ini, tanpa dia sadari ada seseorang yang mengawasi dia dari kejauhan, seorang laki-laki dengan mata tajamnya.

" Tuan semuanya sudah saya selesaikan apa ada lagi yang ingin anda perintahkan kepada saya."

" Tidak taeyong kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Park Chanyeol, adalah seorang anak dari Park yunho dan Bae Jinyoung, dia adalah anak salah satu konglomerat terkaya di korea selatan, dia bisa melakukan apa saja dengan uangnya, seperti saat ini, chanyeol adalah orang yang menyerempet baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu, chanyeol tidak bermaksud untuk melarikan diri sebenarnya, tapi dia hanya menghindar takut-takut nanti ada orang yang mengenalinya, pasti urusannya akan panjang.

" Kau pulanglah _hyung_ , aku baik-baik saja."

" Kau yakin baek?"

" Ya aku yakin."

" Baiklah kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku atau jongdae."

" _Nde_ , minseok _hyung_."

Minseok dan jongdae pun bergegas pulang, terlebih ini sudah sore, yerin sudah tidak nyaman ingin segera mandi, baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, baekhyun memperhatikan kakinya, masih ada beberapa bekas luka yang kini sudah mengering.

" Ah kaki mulusku, kini berbekas hitam." Gumam baekhyun, " Kapan aku bisa berjalan lagi." Tambahnya lantas baekhyun mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya.

...

2 minggu sudah berlalu kini baekhyun mulai terbiasa dengan segala keterbatasannya, awalnya dia mengeluh tapi baekhyun rasa ini bukan saatnya dia untuk mengeluh, benar bukan. Minseok memindahkan baekhyun ke sebuah rumah minimalis dipinggiran kota seoul, minseok bilang baekhyun akan kesulitan jika tetap tinggal di apartment, baekhyun yang sadar dengan keadaannya hanya bisa pasrah mendapati perlakuan minseok.

Baekhyun rasa dia bisa keluar untuk menghirup udara segar, nyatanya lingkungan tempat tinggalnya tidak terlalu ramai, dia bisa menggunakan kursi rodanya untuk ketaman, toh tidak ada turunan disekitar sini, tapi saat baekhyun akan membukakan pintunya seseorang dengan jas hitam dan kaca mata hitamnya berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

" Ma—maaf siapa anda.?" Tanya baekhyun yang hampir setengah terkejut.

" Byun baekhyun apa anda bisa ikut kami." Ucap laki-laki itu, sebenarnya baekhyun ini menolak tetapi dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini tidak ada kesempatan dia untuk menolak, akhirnya dengan pasrah baekhyun mengukiti apa yang diminta laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun kini didalam sebuah mobil mewah, menuju kesuatu tempat, ini gangnam, itu yang ada difikiran baekhyun, baekhyun meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah, setelah kepulangannya dari rumah sakit minseok membelikannya ponsel akan udh menghubungi baekhyun, nyatanya dia sekarang tidak membawanya.

" Minseok hyung akan mencariku." Gumam baekhyun

" Kau mengatakan sesuatu tuan." Ucap seorang pria disamping baekhyun.

" Tu—tuan kita akan pergi kemana.? Tanya baekhyun hati-hati.

" Anda akan mengetahuinya nanti, yang jelas kami tidak ada niat jahat kepada anda, jadi anda tenanglah." Ucap laki-laki itu

Baekhyun mungkin kini bisa sedikit bernafas dengan lega. Karna nyatanya dia tidak diculik atau dijemput paksa untuk sesuatu kejahatan, tapi bohong jika baekhyun tidak khawatir, baekhyun masih sangat khawatir mau kemana sebenarnya dia, dan ada perlu apa.

Kini mobil yang ditumpangi baekhyun sudah berada di depan sebuah lobbi gedung pencakar langit, baekhyun tidak tahu dimana dia berada saat ini, baekhyun mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya kesetiap juru sesaat setelah dia dibawa masuk oleh pria yang sama yang menjemputnya tadi dari rumah.

Baelum sempat baekhyun bertanya, pria tinggi dengan kulit tan itu langsung mengatakan kepada baekhyun. " Kita berada di park tower." Ucap laki-laki itu

" A—apa? Park tower?" ucap simungil, itu lebih seperti keterkejutan atau pertanyaan.

" Ya, kita berada di park tower." Ucap pria itu lagi

Baekhyun tidak begitu primitif sampai dia tidak mengetahui park tower itu apa, baekhyun tahu, park tower adalah sebuah hotel berbintang lima yang dimiliki oleh keluarga pengusaha terkaya di korea selatan, siapa yang tidak kenal park yunho, setidaknya itu yang kini ada di fikiran baekhyun.

" Kami akan mengantar anda ke panthouse, anda akan bertemu dengan tuan park disana." Ucap laki-laki itu.

" Ta—tapi ada perlu apa tuan park menemuiku." Tanya baekhyun

" Anda akan mengetahuinya nanti." Ucap laki-laki itu

Baekhyun kini berada di lift khusus, menurut penuturan dari orang yang membawanya, ini adalah lift yang hanya digunakan oleh tuan park, pengunjung dan staff tidak diperkenankan menggunakan lift ini, pantas saja designya sangat mewah, ya tunggu dulu hampir seluruh arsitektur di setiap sudut hotel ini memang sangat mewah.

Pintu lift terbuka menandakan sudah sampai ditujuan, pria itu mendorong kursi roda baekhyun untuk membawanya kesebuah pintu kaca besar yang nyatanya meskipun itu kaca tapi tidak tembus pandang. Pria itu mengetuk pintu dengan pelan dan mengucapkan sebuah nama.

" Tuan park kami sudah tiba." Tidak terdengar suara seseorang menyahut tapi pria tinggi dengan jas hitam itu membuka pintu dan membawa baekhyun masuk, baekhyun sangat dibuat kagum dengan tempat ini rasanya ini seribu kali lebih luas dari rumahnya, padahal ini di atas gedung tapi ada tempat semenakjubkan ini.

Dua orang pria berjas hitam itu meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri, meskipun baekhyun awalnya ketakutan tapi dua orang pria tersebut mengatakan kalau baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Pintu tertutup saat dua orang berjas hitam itu keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada suara apa-apa selain bunyi air dari air mancur yang ada di dekat ruang tamu.

" Kau sudah datang." Ucap seorang pria dengan suara baritonenya menghentakan baekhyun yang sedang mengamati seisi ruangan itu.

" Ah—iya maaf." Ucap baekhyun.

" Aku fikir kau tidak mau datang kemari." Ucap laki-laki itu lagi

" Aku di paksa dan aku tidak bisa menolak atau melarikan diri, berjalanpun aku tidak bisa." Ucap baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Seolah terkejut dengan ucapan baekhyun, pria itu langsung menghampiri baekhyun, dan membawa kursi rodanya keluar, ada sebuah balkon dengan taman kecil dan air mancur disana.

" Kau lihat semuanya terlihat disini. Akan lebih indah kalau malam hari." Ucap pria itu.

" Oh begitu, tapi tuan, maaf kalau boleh aku tahu anda siapa? Dan kenapa aku dibawa kemari.?" Tanya baekhyun

" Oh iya aku lupa mengatakan namaku, kenalkan aku park chanyeol, kau byun baekhyun kan." Ucap chanyeol

" Iya, dan dari mana anda tahu nama saya?" ucap baekhyun

" Tidak ada yang tidak aku ketahui didunia ini baekhyun." Ucap chanyeol

" Lantas mau apa anda membawa saya ketempat ini." Tanyanya lagi.

" Aku hanya ingin menemuimu, apa itu salah. Kita sebelumnya pernah bertemu dirumah sakit betul, saat kau masih dirawat disana. Dan aku ingin mengenalmu dengan baik." Ucap chanyeol

Baekhyun berfikir dirumah sakit, kapan dia bertemu dengan chanyeol dirumah sakit, baekyun berfikir keras mengingat-ngingat semuanya, dan binggo baekhyun ingat chanyeol adalah laki-laki yang menanyakan apakah semua luka yang baekhyun derita itu sakit.

" Jadi anda pria yang menemui saya di taman rumah sakit dan menanyakan apa luka saya sakit." Ucap baekhyun

" Iya itu aku." Ucap chanyeol. " Dan apakah lukanya masih sakit.?" Tambahnya lagi.

" Mungkin lukanya sudah tidak sakit, tapi akan berbekas sepertinya, dan anda bisa lihat sendiri, yang paling sakit adalah kakiku, bahkan aku tidak bisa menggunakannya untuk berjalan." Ucap baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Chanyeol tahu baekhyun merasa sedih dengan kenyataan bahwa dia sekarang lumpuh, chanyeol makin merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya malam itu, menabrak baekhyun dan membiarkannya begitu saja tanpa ada niat menolongnya, chanyeol hanya saja tidak ingin terlibat masalah, dengan media apa lagi kondisinya tengah kacau saat malam itu.

" Tapi kata dokter Oh aku akan bisa berjalan lagi ya walaupun dengan menggunakan tongkat asal aku rajin terafi mulai besok." Ucap baekhyun lagi

" Siapa dokter Oh,?" tanya chanyeol

" Dia yang mengobati kakiku, mulai besok aku harus kerumah sakit 3 kali dalam seminggu, dokter oh bilang kalau aku bisa melewatinya selama sembilan bulan aku akan bisa berjalan dengan menggunakan kruk, itu lebih baik ketimbang aku yang duduk dikursi roda." Baekhyun mengucapkan itu dengan penuh semangat.

Chanyeol yang melihat senyum dari bibir baekhyun nyatanya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat masuk kedalam hatinya, entah apa, tapi chanyeol yakini itu adalah sebuah rasa yang ditimbulkan dari rasa bersalahnya kepada baekhyun.

...

Minseok memarahi baekhyun yang tidak menjawab ponselnya baekhyun menjelaskan kalau kemarin dia bertemu dengan seseorang, dan mengatakan semuanya kepada minseok, minseok tidak banyak bertanya karena baekhyun harus segera masuk kedalam ruang terapinya.

" Selamat siang tuan byun baekhyun." Ucap dokter oh sehun.

" Siang dokter Oh, oya anda bisa memanggil saya baekhyun, kita akan bertemu cukup lama, biar lebih akrab saja." Ucap baekhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" Oke baiklah, kalau begitu kau panggil aku sehun." Ucap sehun

" Ah tidak-tidak aku akan tetap memanggil dokter dengan dokter oh, eh tidak mungkin dokter sehun." Ucap simungil

Sehun yang mendengar ocehan baekhyun selama terafi dibuat sangat terhibur yang mana sehun tahu kalau kondisi fsikis baekhyun sudah mulai pulih, kini sedikit harapan yang diberikan sehun atas dirinya membawa kembali senyum baekhyun yang beberapa waktu lalu sehun tidak mendapatinya.

" Nah sudah selesai, ini adalah psioterafi pertama, jadi baek belum ada yang signifikan terasa, mungkin akan lebih terasa setelah empat sampai lima kali pertemuan kita." Ucap sehun

" Oke baiklah dokter sehun." Ucap simungil, sehun mendorong baekhyun keluar minseok masih belum terlihat menjemput baekhyun, baekhyun mencoba mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi minseok.

" Kau mau menelpon siapa baek.?" Tanya sehun

" Oh ini minseok hyung, dia berjanji akan menjemputku saat akau selesai terafi." Ucap baekhyun.

" Biar aku saja yang mengantarkanmu pulang, kabari saja hyung-mu itu untuk tidak usah menjemputmu dirumah sakit." Ucap sehun

" Tapi dokter, apa anda tidak memiliki jadwal lagi." Tanya baekhyun

" Tidak jadwalku kosong." Ucap sehun

" Oke baiklah."

...

Chanyeol dibuat geram dengan perintah yang semena-mena dari ayahnya itu, yang mana mengharuskan chanyeol pergi ke Los Angeles mengurus pembukaan cabang perusahaannya disana, jelas itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh chanyeol, chanyeol akan kesulitan mengawasi baekhyun, dia tidak akan tahu bagaimana kondisi baekhyun, tapi jika yunho sudah berucap chanyeol tidak bisa menolaknya lagi begitupun dengan perintahnya saat ini.

" Kai aku akan ke LA dalam beberapa bulan, aku sengaja hanya mengajak taeyeong, kau pastikan baekhyun selalu berada dalam jangkauanmu, aku mau laporannya setiap hari." Ucap chanyeol

"Berapa lama.?" Ucap kai

" Tiga bulan, aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku disana tiga bulan." Ucap chanyeol

" Oke aku akan mengawasinya." Ucap kai. " Dan jangan lupa kau harus menaikan gajihku bro." Ucapnya lai

" Aish kau ini, baiklah baiklah, mobil sport keluaran terbaru, apa itu cukup." Ucap chanyeol sambil memutar bola matanya jengah.

" Oke deal, senang bekerja dengan anda tuan park chanyeol.

...

 **TBC**

 **NB** : yea akhirnya update juga, maafkan sepertinya ini jadi agak panjang sedikit ceritanya, terimakasih yang sudah follow dan favorit ff ini, jangan lupa reviewnya. See you next chap.

 **happy birthday uri baby byun** , semoga semakin lengket sama daddy yeol yaa kecup kecup manjaaah.


	3. Chapter 3

**PROMISE**

 _Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun_

 _Yaoi_

 _Boys X Boys_

 _Boys Love_

 _Drama/Romance_

 _Mengandung konten dewasa_

 _Homophobic dont read my story_

 _Dont bushing my story/ tidak suka tidak usah baca_

 _Menulis apa yang ingin ditulis_

 _Niniebee Present_

...

Terafi selanjutnya baekhyun tidak ditemani minseok melainkan sehun yang menjemputnya ke rumahnya, awalnya baekhyun merasa keberatan dengan sehun yang harus menjemput kerumahnya, sedangkan jadwal sehun dirumah sakit sangatlah padat, tapi sehun bilang kalau dia kosong setiap jadwal terafi baekhyun.

" Kau menjemputku lagi dokter." Ucap baekhyun.

" Sudah aku bilang panggil aku sehun." Ucap sehun sambil memperhatikan jalan didepannya.

" Baiklah dokter sehun." Ucap baekhyun sambil sedikit menenkan kata dokter.

" Aish kau ini." Ucap sehun gemas, " Oya baek, aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu.?" Tanya sehun

" Tanyakanlah, aku akan menjawab dengan senang hati." Ucap baekhyun.

" Agak pribadi tapi aku rasa kau tidak akan keberatan menjawabnya." Ucap sehun lagi.

" Tanyakan saja." Ucap baekhyun enteng.

" A—apa kau punya pacar.?" Tanya sehun.

" Apa! Pacar." Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut sehun.

" I—iya pacar, ya seperti kenalan perempuan atau apa." Tanya sehun

" Mmm dokter aku agak sedikit berbeda kau tahu, aku tidak dekat dengan perempuan." Ucap baekhyun pelan.

" Ah iy aku mengerti, kalau begitu sudah lupakan saja, sebentar lagi kita sampai dirumah sakit."

...

" Jadi bagaimana dia hari ini.?" Tanya seseorang disebrang telpon.

" Dia masih sama tetap bersinar." Ucap laki-laki dengan kulit tan itu.

" Yak kim jongin jaga ucapanmu." Ucap laki-laki disebrang sana.

" Ayolah yeol aku hanya bercanda, dia masih kerumah sakit seminggu 3 kali, dan oya aku lupa, dia selalu diantar jemput oleh seseorang." Ucap jongin.

" Diantar—siapa?" ucap chanyeol.

" Entahlah aku rasa dia dokter yang waktu itu merawat baekhyun dirumah sakit." Ucap jongin lagi.

" Sehun, itu pasti sehun yang baekhyun pernah ceritakan padaku, awasi lagi dan jangan sampai dokter sialan itu macam-macam dengan baekhyun." Ucap chanyeol

" Wow kau seperti kekasihnya saja yeol, baiklkah aku tutup, ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku didekat rumah baekhyun." Tutup jongin.

Entah kenapa chanyeol merasa kesal saat tahu kalau baekhyun diantar jemput oleh sehun, entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa tidak terima didalam hatinya, padahal dia menyuruh jongin mengawasi baekhyun hanya untuk memastikan kalau anak itu baik-baik saja kan, keperluannya sehari-hari terpenuhi itu saja, tapi kenapa saat chanyeol mengetahui kalau baekhyun sering diantar jemput oleh sehun nyatanya membuat moodnya tidak baik.

Chanyeol merasa hari ini kurang menyenangkan baginya, nyatanya dua sloki wine tidak dapat menyegarkan kembali fikirannya, chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi ke bar yang berada disalah satu pusat keramaian kota Los Angeles, menghilangkan penat disela-sela kesibukannya mengatur cabang hotel park tower membuatnya sedikit merindukan suasana gemerlap club.

Akhirnya chanyeol memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam sebuah club yang mana ternyata pemiliknya adalah laki-laki berkebangsaan canada-korea, jadi tidak heran jika disini banyak sekali orang asia terutama orang korea, mungkin bisa dibilang ini club malam tempat perkumpulan orang korea yang sedang tinggal di LA untuk bekerja ataupun menempuh pendidikan.

" Halo ada yang bisa kami bantu." Ucap seorang bartender, " Anda ingin memesan sesuatu tuan." Ucapnya lagi.

" Ah aku ingin beer saja." Ucap chnayeol.

" Hanya itu." Ucap bar tander itu lagi

" Iya itu saja, oya panggilkan kris, aku ingin menemuinya." Ucap chanyeol

" Ah baiklah tuan."

Kris wu pemilik club _galaxy_ ini adalah teman semasa kuliah chanyeol di manhattan university, kris berdarah campuran korea-canada, makanya dia sangat mudah membuka cabang clubnya di LA, itu karna kekuatan ayahnya, ayahnya memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang minuman beralkohol makanya kris membuka club untuk bisnisnya berbeda dengan chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunggu kris hampir setengah jam tapi nyatanya pria canada itu masih belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, sampai seorang perempuan mendekati chanyeol, awalnya chanyeol enggan untuk menanggapi perempuan itu, sampai perempuan itu semakin mendekat ke arah kursi tempat chanyeol duduk.

" Hei tampan kau sendirian saja." Tanya perempuan itu

" Aku sedang menunggu teman." Jawab chanyeol

" Apa kau mau aku temani?" Ucap perempuan iti. " Aku jesica btw." Perempuan itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Chanyeol, park chanyeol." Ucap chanyeol

" Wow kau orang korea, ternyata korea memiliki banyak lelaki tampan." Ucap jesica

"Chanyeol." Panggil seorang laki-laki.

Chanyeol menengok dan ternyata itu kris yang memanggilnya, " Kris." Ucap chanyeol.

" Sorry bro aku lama, ada sedikit urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." Ucap kris. " Dan kau jesica, sedang apa kau disini?, mencari mangsa lagi" Ucap kris

Jesica tertawa mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut kris, " Ayolah kris aku hanya sedang mengajak teman korea-mu berbincang." Ucap jesica

" Selesaikan dulu urusanmu dengan Max baru kau boleh berbicara dengan temanku" ucap kris lagi.

...

Baekhyun rasakan kalau kakinya mulai sedikit-sedikit dapat digerakan, itu adalah progres bagus, begitu kata sehun, hari ini adalah terafi ke sembilan baekhyun, dan kata sehun bulan depan baekhyun akan mencoba untuk berdiri, baekhyun sangat antusias nyatanya dengan progres yang bagus ini.

Sehun yang melihat senyum terpatri diwajah baekhyun nyatanya membuat sehun merasakan kehangatan yang di rasakannya sampai kedalam hati, senyum baekhyun sangat manis, itulah yang selalu keluar dari bibir sehun saat sesekali melihat baekhyun mengulas senyum dibibir tipisnya.

Seperti hari ini, sehun mengajak baekhyun untuk makan ice cream disebuah kedai ice cream didekat gangnam, sehun janji kalau baekhyun menunjukan progres yang bagus, dia akan mengajak baekhyun makan ice cream kesukaan baekhyun. Disinilah baekhyun dan sehun berada sekarang, baekhyun sedikit malu dengan beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikannya, dia tahu sehun sangat tampan pasti banyak yang akan memperhatikannya, apa lagi dengan dia yang kini bersama orang cacat yang duduk di kursi roda.

" Baek, kenapa kau diam saja eoh?, kau tidak suka tempatnya huh.?" Tanya sehun.

" Tidak dokter sehun, aku hanya—hanya sedikit agak malu, kau tahu, orang-orang memperhatikan kita sedari tadi, itu pasti gara-gara kau bersama orang cacat, jadi mereka memperhatikan kita." Ucap baekhyun yang nyatanya tersirat rasa sedih dimata sipitnya.

" Aku tidak peduli, bagiku kau orang yamg cantik." Ucap sehun setengah menggoda baekhyun

" Dokter kau—" nyatanya ucapan sehun berhasil membuat pipi baekhyun merona, sehun yang melihat itu menyunggingkan senyumnya, setidaknya ada satu kemajuan, itu yang kini ada di fikiran sehun.

Sehun mengajak baekhyun berkeliling menikmati udara sore disungai han, banyak orang disana mungkin karena ini jumat sore jadi banyak orang yang ingin menghabiskan sabtu malamnya disini.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan kulit tan memperhatikan interaksi antara baekhyun dan sehun, sambil sesekali mengabadikan moment antara sehun dan baekhyun, ya itu kim jongin orang kepercayaan chanyeol, dia mengikuti kemanapun baekhyun dan sehun pergi.

" Aku rasa dokter itu bukan sekedar dokter dan pasien." Gumam jongin sambil mengirimkan foto yang dia ambil dari ponsel pintarnya untuk segera mengirimkannya kepada chanyeol.

...

Pagi ini baekhyun diajak ke cafe oleh minseok, minseok tidak ingin membuat baekhyun merasa jenuh berada dirumah terus-menerus, hal ini disambut antusias oleh baekhyun, baekhyun dengan sigap duduk di kursi kasir menggantikan minseok, kini ada satu pelayan lagi di cafe milik minseok, minseok bilang kalau dia membutuhkan karyawan lagi, dan baekhyun menyetujui hal itu.

" Jadi siapa nama-mu." Tanya baekhyun.

" Aku kyungsoo, do kyungsoo." Ucap sang pelayan baru itu.

" Oh kyungsoo, semoga kau betah bekerja disini." Ucap baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah baekhyun, sampai sesaat pintu cafe dibuka, menampilkan seseorang dengan hoodie hitam masuk kedalam cafe, kyungsoo berjalan menuju orang tersebut, dan menunjukan kursi untuknya.

" Apa ada yang ingin anda pesan tuan.? Tanya kyungsoo

"Ice Americano." Ucap pria itu.

" Baiklah."

Kyungsoo pergi dengan pesanan pria tersebut, tapi nyatanya pria tersebut tak berhenti memperhatikan kyungsoo, setiap gerak gerik kyungsoo ia perhatikan, bahkan sampai kyungsoo menyodorkan pesanannya, pria tersebut justru malah terkejut.

" Tuan, apa anda baik-baik saja." Tanya kyungsoo

" Ah oke, aku baik-baik saja." Terimakasih

Jongin kini berada di cafe milik minseok karena pagi tadi saat jongin memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari rumah baekhyun, jongin melihat minseok datang dan membawa baekhyun ke cafe ini, jongin yang penasaran mencoba masuk dan mengamati setiap orang di cafe ini, nyatanya tidak ada yang aneh, justru kini jongin menemukan seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya, pelayan cafe yang sangat manis dengan mata bulat dan bibir serupa hati, membuat jantung jongin entah kenapa berdetak tidak karuan.

" Rasanya aku akan betah berlama-lama disini." Gumamnya.

...

Chanyeol dibuat geram dengan foto-foto yang dikirimkan jongin kepadanya, entah kenapa ada rasa tidak suka melihat interaksi antara sehun dan baekhyun, benarkan hubungan mereka hanya sebatas dokter dan pasien, tapi kenapa baekhyun terlihat sangat bahagia di foto ini, hampir saja chanyeol melemparkan ponselnya sampai satu panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

" Ya taeyeong, bicaralah." Ucap chanyeol

" Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda tuan." Ucap taeyeong

" Siapa?" Tanya chanyeol lagi, mood-nya sedang tidak bagus, jadi rasanya chanyeol malas untuk bertemu dengan siapapun kali ini, apa lagi jika itu bukanlah hal yang penting menyangkut perusahaannya.

" Nyonya park ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap taeyeong hati-hati

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan taeyeong, tapi chanyeol berfikir lagi, ibunya ini bisa melakukan apa saja, dari kecil chanyeol tidak pernah dekat dengan sang ibu dikarenakan jadwal keartisannya yang sangat padat, makanya dia agak sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan ibunya itu.

" Baiklah aku akan menemuinya." Ucap chanyeol.

Seorang perempuan paruh baya duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya dengan anggun, menggunakan dres berwarna merah dengan balutan make-up yang sangat pas dengan wajahnya, orang tidak akan mengira jika bae jinyoung perempuan berusia hampir 53 tahun, nyatanya wanita ini masih terlihat seperti wanita berusia 45 tahun.

" Ada apa ibu ingin menemuiku.?" Tanya chanyeol langsung.

" Sweet heart santai dulu, kau tidak merindukan ibumu ini huh.?" Tanya jinyoung

" Aku sibuk ibu. Dan apa yang ibu lakukan di LA, apa ayah tidak mencari ibu.?" Tanyanya lagi.

" Sweet heart ibu sedang ada pemotretan vogue di sini, dan ayahmu sudah tahu itu." Ucapnya

" Lantas ada hal apa ibu ingin menemuiku."

" Ibu ingin mengenalkanmu dengan seorang gadis, dia cantik dan pintar." Ucap jinyoung

" Jadi ibu datang jauh-jauh ke LA dan menemuiku hanya untuk mengenalkan aku dengan seorang gadis, ibu aku sungguh tidak tertarik." Ucap chanyeol

" Chanyeolie sweet heart dengar dia itu perempuan hight class akan sederajat dengan kita, dia pantas denganmu." Ucap jinyoung

" Ibu aku sibuk, dan simpan saja perempuan itu, lagi pula aku sudah memiliki pilihanku sendiri." Ucap chanyeol smabil membungkukan diri kepada ibunya dan lantas meninggalkan sang ibu sendiri yang masih tidak percaya bahwa anaknya sungguh sangat keras kepala.

...

Hari ini adalah hari dimana baekhyun akan belajar berdiri, itu sungguh membuat baekhyun takut, bagaimana kalau dia masih belum bisa menggunakan kembali kedua kakinya, sehun yang melihat kekhawatiran baekhyun mencoba untuk menenangkan simungil yang kini sedang gelisah.

" Aku yakin kau bisa." Ucap sehun sambil mengelus pundak tegang baekhyun.

" Tapi dokter katamu minggu lalu, kakiku masih belum menunjukan progres apa-apa." Ucap baekhyun lagi.

" Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum kita melihatnya kan." Ucap sehun lagi

Baekhyun berada diruang terafi dengan sehun dan dua orang perawat yang membantu terafi baekhyun, baekhyun mencoba menapakakan kakinya dibantu oleh sehun yang membantunya berdiri dan.

Bruk

Baekhyun terjatuh sehun yang melihat itu lantas membantu baekhyun untuk kembali berdiri. " Tidak apa kau hanya belum terbiasa saja." Ucap sehun menenangkan.

Baekhyun menanggapi ucapan sehun dengan anggukan kepala, baekhyun menahan kesedihan karena nyatanya sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk berdiri sesuai intruksi sehun nyatanya baekhyun masih belum bisa menapakan kakinya dengan benar.

" Aku—aku tidak bisa dokter oh, aku tidak bisa." Satu bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi tirus baekhyun.

Sehun yang melihat keputusasaan baekhyun ikut sedih melihat baekhyun menangis, " Kau akan bisa berjalan lagi aku percaya itu." Ucap sehun.

Sesi terafi hari ini berakhir dengan baekhyun yang tidak menunjukan progres apapun, sehun dibuat heran dengan keadaan baekhyun, harusnya baekhyun sudah bisa minimal menapakan kakinya, lantas sehun menyuruh baekhyun menunggu diruang tunggu rumah sakit sedangkan sehun bilang harus menemui dokter shindong, dokter yang menangani baekhyun sesaat setelah baekhyun kecelakaan, tanpa sengaja baekhyun mendengar percakapan dua orang suster yang mengobrol di depannya.

" Pasien dokter Oh sehun itu sebenarnya menurut dokter shindong dia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi meskipun terafi berbulan-bulan, sebab kalau aku tidak salah, dengar kalau kakinya semakin dipaksakan untuk berjalan justru akan memperburuk keadaannya, jadi kemungkinan pasien itu memang lumpuh permanen."

Deg

Jantung baekhyun seakaan jatuh dari tempatnya, apakah benar yang kedua perawat itu bilang, jadi percuma saja jika dia terafi selama ini kalau ujung-unjungnya dia masih saja tidak bisa berjalan, baekhyun membawa kursi rodanya keluar menghiraukan semua orang yang memperhatikannya, karena saat ini baekhyun tengah menangis, baekhyun meninggalkan lobbi dengan tidak melihat kanan-kiri hampir saja sebuah sedan hitam menabrak-nya sampai sebelum seseorang menahan kursi rodanya, dan menariknya kepinggir.

" Aish untung saja kau tidak tertabrak, dia akan membunuhku kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu." Ucap seseorang yang kini memegangi kursi roda baekhyun.

...

 **TBC**

 **NB:** yeay jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalia..see you next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**PROMISE**

 _Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun_

 _Yaoi_

 _Boys X Boys_

 _Boys Love_

 _Drama/Romance_

 _Mengandung konten dewasa_

 _Homophobic dont read my story_

 _Dont bushing my story/ tidak suka tidak usah baca_

 _Menulis apa yang ingin ditulis_

 _Niniebee Present_

" _Aish untung saja kau tidak tertabrak, dia akan membunuhku kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu." Ucap seseorang yang kini memegangi kursi roda baekhyun_

 _..._

Baekhyun tersentak, hampir saja sebuah mobil menabraknya, tapi itu lebih baik bukan, kini dia tahu kenyataannya kalau dia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi, apa yang bisa diharapkan lagi, terafi-pun tidak akan ada efek apa-apa untuknya, dia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi.

" Lepas—lepaskan aku." Ucap baekhyun kepada laki-laki yang kini memegangi kursi rodanya.

" Tidak, kau bisa saja tertabrak mobil." Ucap laki-laki itu.

" Lantas apa, biarkan saja aku tertabrak, bahkan mati sekalian, aku bahkan tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi, hiks-hiks. Aku sungguh tidak berguna." Baekhyun meraung-raung menangis, menangisi hidupnya kini akan dia habiskan duduk dikursi roda.

" Kau berguna mungkin untuk seseorang nanti, ayo aku antarkan kau pulang." Ucap laki-laki itu.

...

Sehun menjatuhkan punggungnya disandaran kursi dan mengusak wajahnya frustasi, mendengar penjelasan dari dokter shindong. Dia tidak percaya, dia yang membangkitkan semangat baekhyun, dan kini sehun tahu kenyataannya kalau baekhyun tidak akan bisa kembali berjalan lagi.

" Aku tidak bisa percaya." Gumam sehun.

" Dokter Oh anda sudah melakukannya dengan baik, kini tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi, kalau kaki baekhyun semakin dipaksakan justru itu akan memperburuk kakinya, bahkan mungkin untuk digerakan saja tidak akan bisa, yang lebih buruk lagi adalah dia akan mengalami mati rasa dikakinya jika kau masih memaksakannya untuk terafi." Ucap shindong.

Sehun tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi dia pamit dari ruangan dokter shindong, sehun sudah terlalu lama membiarkan baekhyun menunggu sendiri, tapi saat sehun a tidak ada. keluar dari ruangan dokter shindong dia terkejut, baekhyun tidak ada diruang tunggu, sehun panik mencari dimana keberadaan baekhyun, dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu kepada baekhyun. Lantas sehun menanyakan baekhyun kepada seorang perawat yang ada di tempat pendaftaran pasien, pasien itu menjawab kalau baekhyun sudah pulang dengan seorang laki-laki.

" Apa dia dijemput minseok.?" Ucap sehun, untuk memastikannya sehun mencoba menelpon minseok. Lantas sehun mengambil ponsel disakunya.

" Ya yeobuseo." Ucap minseok.

" Minseok-si ini aku sehun." Ucap sehun

" Oh iya dokter sehun, ada apa anda menelpon saya.?" Tanya minseok

" Apa baekhyun bersama anda sekarang.?" Tanya sehun

" A—apa baekhyun bukannya kerumah sakit bersama anda.?" Ucap minseok

" I—iya, tapi tadi aku keruangan dokter lain, dan meminta baekhyun untuk menunggu, tapi saat aku keluar dia tidak ada." Ucap sehun dengan begitu khawatir.

" APA!" minseok hampir saja membentak sehun disebrang sana, " Dokter oh aku akan mencarinya kerumah, siapa tahu dia sudah dirumah." Ucap minseok

" Baiklah kabari aku kalau dia ada dirumah." Ucap sehun

Sehun semakin frustasi, entah kini dia tidak bisa berfikir dengan benar, bagaimana kalau baekhyun tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya, bahwa dia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi untuk selama-lamanya, sehun bahkan enggan untuk membayangkannya.

...

" Baiklah aku sudah mengantarkanmu dengan selamat, jangan melakukan hal konyol yang membahayakan, aku akan pulang, sampai jumpa." Ucap laki-laki itu

" Ma—maf tuan, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya.?" Tanya baekhyun.

Tapi laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum sambil meninggalkan baekhyun, baekhyun bingun dengan laki-laki itu, rasanya wajahnya terlihat familiar bukan.

" Yeol kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkatnya."

" Kau gila kai disini tengah malam, aku sedang tidur." Ucap chanyeol

" Oh sorry, ada kabar untukmu tentang baekhyun." Ucap jongin

" Ya apa katakan." Ucap chanyeol tanpa basa-basi. " Hari ini aku mengikuti dia sampai rumah sakit, dan ya dia hampir saja tertabrak mobil saat keluar lobbi rumah sakit, untung aku sigap menahannya." Ucap jongin dengan enteng.

" APA!kau—kenapa bisa, maksudku bagaimana bisa dia hampir tertabrak huh." Ucap chanyeol dengan nada bicaranya yang seolah-olah akan memakan jongin jika kini jongin berbicara dihadapannya.

" Ya calm down bro, baekhyun, baekhyun mendengar percakapan dari perawat kalau ternyata kakinya tidak akan bisa sembuh lagi, ya you know what, dengan garis besar baekhyun akan lumpuh selamanya." Ucap jongin tenang.

Tidak ada sahutan dari chanyeol, bahkan chanyeol seolah menghilang dari panggilan telpn itu, tidak ada suara, bahkan deru nafasnya-pun tidak terdengar sama sekali.

" Yak park chanyeol, apa kau masih mendengarku, apa kau tidur." Ucap jongin

" Kai, urus penerbanganku besok, aku akan kembali ke seoul besok." Ucap chanyeol.

" Yak kau gila chanyeol." Teriak kai.

...

" Baekhyunee, kau dirumah huh.? Minseok mengetuk pintu rumah baekhyun, nyatanya tidak sahutan dari simungil, minseok semakin khawatir, terlebih dia mendengar suara seperti sebuah barang terlempar kelantai, minseok semakin panik.

" Byun baekhyun ini aku buka pintunya, baekhyun." Minseok menjerit didepan pintu dia tidak bisa membuka pintunya, karena sepertinya baekhyun mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Minseok bingung harus minta tolong kepada siapa akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menelpon sehun.

" Yeobuseo, minseok-si, apa baekhyun ada dirumah.?" Tanya sehun

" Dokter oh kau bisa kerumah baekhyun sekarang, baekhyun mengunci pintunya, dan aku dengar ada suara pecahan benda dari dalam rumah, aku takut baekhyun melakukan sesuatu." Ucap minseok.

" Baiklah aku akan kesana."

Sehun sampai lima belas menit kemudian, minseok yang masih didepan pintu dengan wajah paniknya, sehun tahu apa yang ada didalam fikiran minseok, nyatanya ia pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan minseok.

" Dokter Oh." Ucap minseok.

" Dimana baekhyun.?" Tanya sehun

" Dia didalam, aku takut terjadi sesuatu kepadanya." Ucap minseok

" Baiklah aku akan mendobrak pintunya." Ucap sehun.

Sehun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mencoba mendobrak pintu rumah itu, percobaan pertama gagal, begitupun kedua, tapi di percobaan ketiga, sehun berhasil mendobrak pintu rumah baekhyun.

Braak

Pintu terbuka, suasana sunyi, sepertinya semua lampu tidak dinyalakan, minseok memanggil nama baekhyun dengan suara pelan, sehun mencari saklar lampu, dan menyalakannya, saat lampu menyala, minseok dan sehun dibuat terkejut dengan baekhyun yang tegeletak dilantai dengan darah dan pecahan kaca dimana-mana.

" Baekhyun, astaga." Minseok berlari menghampiri baekhyun yang kini tidak sadarkan diri. Sehun yang melihat baekhyun tak sadarkan diri lantas reflek menghampiri dan menggendong tubuh mungil itu.

" Ayo bawa dia kerumah sakit." Ucap sehun

...

" Kau puas park, kau ini selalu seenaknya saja, bagaimana kalau paman tahu kau tiba-tiba saja pulang dari LA huh? Apa kau tidak takut akan dibunuh dia.?" Ucap jongin.

Chanyeol hanya membalas grutuan jongin dengan sebuah senyuman tampan khas park chanyeol, ya kini mereka berdua tengah berada di bandara incheon, chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang dengan cepat meskipun tugas yang diembannya di Los Angeles masih belum selesai, tapi entah kenapa saat mendengar kabar dari jongin rasanya chanyeol ingin segera pulang dan melihat sendiri keadaan laki-laki mungil itu.

" Astaga yeol ini tuan kim junmyeon, dia pasti akan mengintrogasiku." Ucap jongin sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya kepada chanyeol.

" Angkat saja, bilang, kalau proyek di LA tidak ada kendala, lagi pula taeyeong bisa meng-handlenya sendiri, tidak perlu bantuanku, aku akan fokus proyek di seoul saja." Ucap chanyeol enteng.

" waaah park chanyeol kau benar-benar gila."

...

Minseok menunggu didepan ruang IGD, sehun yang menangani keadaan baekhyun, sehun bilang baekhyun mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, kini yang ada didalam fikiran minseok adalah, kenapa baekhyun melakukan hal seperti itu, apa yang membuat baekhyun berfikiran seperti itu.

" Minseoki bagaimana keadaan baekhyun." Ucap seorang laki-laki yang kini baru datang.

" Jongdae. Hiks—hiks." Minseok memeluk sang suami dan menumpahkan semua kesedihannya disana, " Baekhyunee mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya dengan mengiris urat nadinya, hiks—hiks.", "APA!" Jongdae di buat terkejut dengan penuturan sang suami, apa benar, bukannya baekhyun baik-baik saja selama ini, pasca kecelakaan itu, tapi kenapa sekarang baekhyun nekat mengakhiri hidupnya, ada apa ini fikirnya.

Jongin mengantar sang ibu kerumah sakit untuk mengecek kesehatan rutinnya, saat sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit dia melihat sosok yang tidak asing, minseok dan seorang laki-laki, kedua orang itu yang selalu terlihat disekitar baekhyun, yang ada difikiran jongin saat ini adalah apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, jadi jongin memutuskan untuk mendekat ke arah IGD.

Seorang perawat keluar dari ruangan IGD, sedikit berbincang dengan minseok dan jongdae. Tak lama sehun keluar dari rungan IGD itu, jongin masih memperhatikan dengan seksama, ada apa sebenarnya.

" Baekhyun kehilangan banyak darah, tapi untung kita ada stok darah di rumah sakit jadi jangan khawatir." Ucap sehun

" Kehilangan banyak darah.!" Gumam jongin, masih senantiasa menguping.

" Dokter Oh kenapa baekhyun? Apa yang terjadi dengan baekhyun, sampai dia berniat mengakhiri hidupnya." Ucap minseok

" What The..dia mencoba bunuh diri." Gumam jongin sambil menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, " Laki-laki bodoh itu, astaga. Cuma gara-gara dia tahu tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Astaga tololnya. Aku harus memberi tahu chanyeol."

" Aku tidak tahu, tapi kita akan mengetahuinya saat dia sudah sadar nanti, mari kita pindahkan dia keruang rawat inap." Ucap sehun.

...

Chanyeol tahu konsekuensinya saat dia menentang perintah ayahnya, hari ini ayahnya sangat murka kepada chanyeol, chanyeol sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi, tapi bukan chanyeol namanya jika dia akan terpuruk dengan semua omelan tuan park kepadanya.

" Ayah aku sudah mengerjakan bagianku disana. Jadi aku tinggal memantau taeyeong saja dari sini, dia sudah cukup cakap sekarang." Ucap chanyeol

" Kau gila chanyeol, taeyeong masih belum bisa mengerjakan mega proyek seperti ini apa lagi di Amerika." Ucap tuan park. Chanyeol hanya memberikan senyum kepada tuan park seolah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan proyek yang dia tinggalkan begitu saja, ponsel chanyeol berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk, saat chanyeol melihat layar tertera nomor jongin disana. " Permisi ayah aku harus menerima panggilan." Ucap chanyeol. " Aish anak itu benar-benar menyusahkan." Ucap tuan park tidak habis fikir.

" Ya kai bicaralah." Ucap chanyeol.

" Yeol kau harus tahu ini, aku sedang mengantarkan ibuku kerumah sakit tebak siapa yang aku lihat." Ucap jongin, "Siapa kristal mantan pacarmu." Ucap chanyeol.

" Aish si bodoh ini, jangan asal bicara, lagi pula aku sudah move on dari dia, bukan—bukan dia yang aku lihat, aku meliaht baekhyun." Ucap jongin.

" Baekhyun, dirumah sakit, dia terafi lagi.?" Tanya chanyeol, " Tidak bodoh bukan."—" berhenti berbicara bodoh tentangku tuan kim jongin." Sela chanyeol

" Ah baiklah-baiklah, baekhyun di IGD, dan kau tahu yeol, yang aku dengar dari mereka, mereka mengatakan kalau baekhyun mencoba bunuh diri."

"..." tidak ada sahutan apapun dari chanyeol untuk beberapa detik, chanyeol sedang mencoba mencerna setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut jongin, apa maksudnya baekhyun mencoba bunuh diri, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan baekhyun.

" Yaak park chanyeol apa kau mendengarku.?" Teriak jongin

" Dimana?, rumah sakitnya dimana?" tanya chanyeol dingin, " Hansuk hospital." Jawab jongin lagi.

Pip

Panggilan chanyeol putuskan sepihak, lantas dia masuk kedalam ruangannya mengambil jas dan kunci mobilnya bergegas menuju rumah sakit yang disebutkan oleh jongin tadi, entah apa yang ada difikiran chanyeol saat ini, rasanya hatinya sangat marah, sedih dan khawatir, bagaimana baekhyun mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu baekhyun.?" Gumam chanyeol sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

...

Baekhyun tersadar diruangan serba putih dia melihat kesetiap sudut ruangan, ini dirumah sakit gumamnya dalam hati, dia melihat dua selang infusan, yang mana satu cairan infus biasa dan satu infus berwarna merah pekat itu darah gumamnya lagi dalam hati. Baekhyun melihat seketika tangannya yang diperban, dia teringat kejadian beberapa saat lalu kalau dia mencoba menghilangkan nyawanya sendiri, betapa terpuruknya dia kini, bahkan harapannya untuk bisa berjalan lagi sirna sudah.

Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur. "Tidak ada yang berubah." Gumamnya, kakinya masih lemas, ya meskipun sekarang baekhyun sudah bisa merasakan suhu dikakinya, tapi itu tidak merubah apa pun.

Baekhyun lantas mencabut selang infus dari tangannya dan melemparkannya kesembarang tempat, dia juga melemparkan semua yang ada didekatnya, perawat yang mendengar kegaduhan diruangan baekhyun lantas masuk untuk mengecek keadaan baekhyun, perawat itu dibuat terkejut karena kini baekhyun berada di bawah tempat tidurnya dengan darah dimana.

" Panggil dokter Oh sehun." Ucap salah seorang perawat.

Tidak selang beberapa lama sehun dengan sedikit berlari masuk kedalam ruangan baekhyun, sehun dibuat terkejut dengan isi ruangan ini, sehun menghampiri baekhyun mencoba menenangkan simungil, yang meraung meronta-ronta, sehun memeluk baekhyun dengan begitu erat berharap baekhyun dapat tenang.

" Tenanglah baek tenang." Ucap sehun

" Pergi—kau pergi aku mau mati saja, aku tidak berguna, aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi, aku akan menjadi beban buat semua orang, lebih baik aku mati saja dokter hikss-hikss." Racau baekhyun.

" Tidak—itu tidak benar kau akan baik-baik saja, aku percaya itu, cukup menyakiti dirimu sendiri, aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini baek." Ucap sehun, sehun semakin erat memeluk baekhyun, baekhyun yang lelah akhirnya memejamkan matanya dipelukan sehun.

Tanpa yang lain ketahui ada sosok lain yang menyaksikan adegan sehun memeluk baekhyun, ya dia park chanyeol, chanyeol melihat betapa kacaunya baekhyun, chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, entah kenapa ada rasa tidak suka saat dia melihat sehun memeluk baekhyun, tapi ada rasa bersalah yang semakin kuat keluar dari hati chanyeol, ini semua gara-gara dia, baekhyun menderita gara-gara dirinya.

" Bagaimana aku harus menebus kesalahanku baekhyun.?" Gumam chanyeol sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan baekhyun.

...

 **TBC**

 **NB :** huuaaahh hai hai aku update lagi bagaimana puasa kalian semoga lancar yaa, aku ga bisa kalau ga update sebenarnya, jadi alangkah baiknya aku up saja untuk menemani puasa kalian, untuk yang tanya aku up di WP untuk sekarang sepertinya tidak, mungkin next aku akan coba, trus yang minta di perpanjang chapnya, sebenarnya inginsih, tapi nanti saja ya biar kalian ga bosen bacanya. Nanti kalau kepanjangan malah jatohnya bosen.

Dan untuk yang sudah memberikan koreksi baik penulisan maupun typo dan sebagainya terimakasih, aku akan terus memperbaiki kedepannya.

Oke see you next chapter


End file.
